fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Reaves
Connie Reaves is a Mass Effect OC created and developed by Fera. She serves the Alliance as an N7 Demolisher and is friends with Lorelei and her sister, "Veil". Connie has more of a knack for technical expertise than she does for combat, but she is capable of fighting. Connie is notable for having a mellow personality and for never expecting much in life. Life Connie was born on Earth and raised there for a portion of her childhood. She moved to a colony with her parents to be closer to her aunt and uncle. Without any siblings proper her cousins had taken to filling the role and eventually did. Connie was never really a social child and spent most of her time alone. She began studying to become an engineer, fascinated with the idea. Her cousins and few friends teased her about it and her parents tried to eventually talk her out of it. Her entire family was immersed in the world of business and they wanted her to follow their path. Connie refused and continued her studies. At age eighteen Connie's closest friend was leaving the colony to join the Alliance. He was merely joining as it ran in his family. Connie was there to say her goodbyes but her friend brought up the idea of her joining the Alliance with him. While she resisted, he managed to convince her to join if only to put her engineering skills towards a good cause. Connie followed him into the Alliance not long after they parted ways. She never had high hopes or goals while serving. Instead Connie expected that she'd be returned to her home in a casket given her lack of familiarity with the Alliance. Connie soon enough began training and leaning in the Alliance. Her interests in engineering were well received and she got a better education than she would have outside the Alliance. Connie made a name for herself rather quickly and became a very efficient engineer. She was trained as a combat engineer so she had training in weaponry and tactics as well. Eventually the Alliance had begun to deploy her into combat situations where she functioned as a support fighter alongside her engineer duties. Things would soon change for Connie. Assigned to a mission regarding a shipment of materials destined for the Alliance, Connie faced a rather unpredictable and difficult mission. The route went through pirate territory and the ship was attacked. The intention of the pirates was to raid the ship and turn it against a human population to hinder the Alliance. Connie was only one among many on the ship and evaded capture. In the end she managed to stay alive and prevent the ship from crashing down on a human population, sparing them and the crew she was with. Her quick thinking and skill got her noticed and she was asked to join the N7s. Connie accepted despite feeling she'd only done her job and that she'd not work out. Even so she managed to hold the N7 rank. Connie was often sent on missions that put her engineering skills to use. Come 2186 when the Reaper Invasion began, Connie was deployed to the front lines. She was a vital member of her squads and managed to save a lot of lives with her technical expertise. Her main function was support, but when the Reapers organized an attack plan, Alliance forces ended up spread thin. Connie was chosen as an N7 to lead a group that allied with the Alliance to take out Reapers causing havoc in a populated zone. The team did fine until they were to eliminate enemies that had been causing damage to the population nearby. Connie sent her team's adept and soldier to take out the banshee that was targeted while keeping the other engineer nearby. She was to harass the enemy and keep the heat off the adept and soldier with the other engineer's help. Things went to hell when a banshee redirected its attention to the second engineer. In combination with a husk, the engineer was stabbed by the banshee and killed. The remaining two had different plans on fighting and got split up in the process. While the banshee was killed, the soldier was caught and crushed to death by a brute. Connie tried to carve a path to the adept and save them but wasn't fast enough and the adept was shot dead before she could help. Connie tried requesting backup or early extraction but her requests rang hollow. She accepted her death but decided she'd go out fighting. In the midst of her struggle Lorelei was dropped off in the heat of battle and defended Connie. When she realized Lorelei was an ally and there to help, she worked with her to bring down the enemy and made it to extraction. Once safely on the shuttle she thanked Lorelei and introduced herself. The two conversed a bit and eventually Connie met Veil through Lorelei. The three of them were teamed up every so often until the war was over. Connie split ways with the sisters and returned to Earth to help rebuild. She was put to work straight away and assisted with engineering and tech issues in critical areas. When Lorelei and Veil returned from their leave of absence, the three met up when the sisters were relocated to help in an area that Connie was stationed. Connie was kept busy and continued working knowing that her talents were needed. It then hit her that her friend had been right: her talents were put to much better use in the Alliance after all. She later discovered her friend perished in the war but reunited with survivors of her family. Once things settled more, Connie returned to active duty and was back to her usual N7 duties. Personality Connie doesn't expect much out of life and appears to have little faith in her own abilities outside of tech knowledge. She's never been one to set goals and would rather go with the flow of things no matter what. Connie is not one to talk unless spoken to, so she's often compliant with others, though she will speak up if she feels the need to. She is a kind and helpful person by nature and tries her best to help others when she can. She is only known to talk a lot when a topic of interest is brought up but can also become loud in social situations around those she feels at ease around. As she will put it, she's a "boring person who often goes unnoticed". Powers Connie doesn't exhibit powers beyond tech based ones. Her abilities are what you'd expect out of a normal human and, due to a lack of strength, she relies more or her mind in a fight. Knowledge is her weapon. Her omni-tool is explosive and will explode when a heavy melee (punch) connects, just as it does with all N7 Demolishers. *'Homing Grenade': Launch this seeking grenade to track down a target, causing a massive explosion on impact. **Connie's Homing Grenades are slightly above average in damage. These aren't used too frequently as they tend to be slow and less powerful than her Arc Grenades. *'Arc Grenade': Stun and electrocute your enemies with an EMP-packed grenade. Effective against shields and barriers. **Connie's arc grenades are her most powerful grenades. They are highly effective against all forms of defense (shields, barriers and armor) and are specially made for damage. They are used to stall enemies and mess up tech as much as they are used to kill a target. *'Supply Pylon': Deploy an immobile pylon that supplies ammo and grenades. A built-in tech generator also increases maximum shields for nearby allies. **Connie's supply pylon is used for support and geared to dole out bigger shield boosts when passed through. It spits out ammo and grenades at a decent pace as well, usually being able to spit them out and keep her (or allies) stocked. Non-Multiplayer Powers: *'Incinerate': Burn your opponents and incinerate their armor. **Connie's ace in the hole against most opponents. Her incinerate is powerful and does great amounts of damage that lasts even after a connected hit. She has adjusted it to be effective against armored targets and uses it for quick elimination. *'Energy Drain': Hit an enemy with this energy pulse to inflict damage and to steal barrier and shield power. **A tech power Connie picked up to help with her shields. With rather weak shields this is a defense she has to re-power them outside the timed boosts her supply pylon gives. While it does damage, she has opted to increase its radius and shield restoration for defensive purposes. *'Overload': Overload electronics with this power surge, stunning your enemy. **Connie uses this to quickly take down shields and barriers along with synthetic enemies. This is used when her grenades aren't available. Another tactic she uses it for is stunning organic enemies, giving her a brief chance to eliminate them via gunfire. Trivia *Connie is based off a Mass Effect 3 multiplayer character of Fera's. *Due to her failure in being a leader in the Reaper War, Connie has severe issues with leading. She will refuse to take a leader role in combat situations. *Excluding Natalia, Connie currently knows all of Fera's N7 OCs (Lorelei, Veil and Vauner). *Her family (thus far) is the largest out of Fera's Mass Effect OCs. *Being the last N7 unlocked, she is the newest of the N7 OCs created. *Connie's parents have a lot of influence in business and run their own. They are suppliers to the Alliance, mainly supplying minerals gathered and brought in from all over the galaxy. *Connie is the only N7 OC of Fera's so far to be dark skinned. Gallery Connie_smalldoll.png|Small doll of Connie in an ongoing project.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Small-OCs-324240434 Category:Fera Category:Mass Effect Category:Fanbase